


Relearning Love

by allyisallama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Short, and a barely there reference to sex, kind of fluff, okay they drop the f bomb once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyisallama/pseuds/allyisallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has been stuck looking back for so long. Can he finally learn to live in the present? Or will a pair of crimson eyes have to help him? A very short PrUK oneshot. First attempt at fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relearning Love

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is on FF.net too, but I like this format better so I think I'll dual post.

It was sad, how much Arthur lived in the past. He had rooms filled with nothing but paraphernalia from forgotten ages, journals detailing his life locked securely in a hidden safe. When he was alone his mind would grow dark with memories. Every fourth of July he wept like an abandoned child.

He didn't go out any more, his reclusion growing worse as time passed, until he was the equivalent of an old man, wasting away as he dwelt on forgotten things. And Arthur was old, so very old. Sometimes he thought that it was a mistake that he was still here, sometimes he wished that he could've gone when his empire fell like so many others.

He was lonely, miserable, and oh so devoid of life. Until a pair of laughing red eyes came along. The burned him with their intensity, giving him pause every time they passed over him. The lingered on him more and more, making Arthur bolder and bolder, until one day Arthur demanded that the owner of those eyes go drinking with him. The owner laughed and agreed. They went once, twice, again, until Arthur lost count. He got bolder, livelier. He threw out uncomfortable clothes that his boss had made him conform to so long ago, replacing them with more modern, casual wear. He began to crack jokes again, to tease again.

The red eyes began to look at him from places other than bars.

They went to cafés, zoos, the cinema, the circus. Arthur began to smile. They went to the park, the pet store. Arthur began to laugh. They went to concerts. Arthur's fashion sense returned, startling passerby. He regained his infamous smirk. They began dropping by each others houses. Arthur stopped having flashbacks.

Random calls were exchanged, for no reason whatsoever. Fourth of July passed. Arthur had to be told at the World Summit the next day. They started crashing at one another's places, staying up until dawn. Arthur cleaned out his attic without a single tear shed.

Arthur saw the eyes at the next meeting. He grinned at them devilishly. Their owner offered Arthur a nervous grin back. He then stood on the table and loudly declared that he was in love with the Englishman. Arthur started living life again.

Now, only weeks later, Arthur was waking up to the soft rays of the afternoon. They had spent most of the night talking, the rest of the night giving way to more scandalous activities. Arthur rolled over, trailing his fingers down the only person with skin paler than his own. His hands drifted up to wind in blinding white locks, letting the silky threads glide through his fingers. Finally, those crimson eyes blinked open blearily.

“Guten Morgen, mein Liebling..” His now official boyfriend grinned up at him, still snuggled down in the covers.

Arthur grinned. “Afternoon, Gil.” Gilbert sat up wildly.

“Shit! West-”

“Knows exactly where you are and doesn't give a bloody fuck.” Gilbert relaxed, and let Arthur pull him back against his chest, before turning and burying his face into the blond's scarred shoulder.

“Hey Artie?” Gilbert's voice was muffled and sleepy. Arthur chuckled.

“Yes Love?”

“Ich liebe dich.” Arthur smiled, warm and genuine, without any walls. He pulled the albino man closer to him, burying his face in the snowy hair.

“I love you too.” Arthur Kirkland started loving again.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, hoped you liked! please do drop me a review, that way I know what to do and what not to do. Ciao! -THE LLAMA MOST CERTAINLY NOT IN A HAT


End file.
